The Immortal Child
by Lou95
Summary: When Renesmee and Jacob come across a child who has been attacked by a lion, along with its parents and is only just alive, will they manage to convince someone to save the innocent child. But if they do, will it cause the end to the cullens! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes-**

Hey guys, its been ages since i wrote a fanfic. kind of got a bit distracted and had writers block. this idea just came to me out of the blue and i thought i had to write about it. it is set when renesmee is 7(fully matured). any idea's, you know what to do. This Chapter is dedicated to Draco2 for his constant support. THANK YOU! please read and review. going to update as often as i can! enjoy, Lou95 xxx

* * *

><p>RenesmeeNession POV

Jacob and I ran through the forest, hand in hand. After finally reaching full maturity two months ago we could be together. It was odd knowing that he and my mom had history together. He loved her before I was born. He still loves her now, but in a different way. As a friend. As my boyfriend.

Now was not the time to ponder over what happened years ago, now was the time to hunt.

We reached a spot high up in the mountains. Snow was set on the ground and was crunching beneath my bare feet-I always found I hunted better barefooted. I came to a steady stop, while Jacob kept moving a bit further east. He wasn't hunting, just ensuring that there were no hikers nearby.

I crouched down, sniffing the air. Feeling the back of my throat burn as a fresh scent of the pumping blood of a Grizzly bear filled my nose. It wasn't far away, maybe half a mile.

Slowly I got up and started moving in the direction of the grizzly. Trying to silence my own steps. It wasn't long until I caught sight of a bear the size of a planet. It was asleep under the tree, snoring as loud as thunder. An easy meal. As I sniffed the air once again I shivered and licked my lips. The smell was sweet, not quite as sweet as human blood but close enough.

Crouching down again I took a good look at my prey before suddenly pouncing like a lioness jumping onto a deer. Quickly and elegantly.

I didn't give the grizzly chance to wake up; instead I killed it instantly to save it from pain.

After snapping its neck my teeth dug into its neck, deep into the jugular. The flow of the blood pulsing out of the body of the dead Grizzly bear, into my mouth and down my throat was immense. I could feel my body getting stronger by the second as the blood flowed through my body.

When I was done I threw the dead bear aside and checked myself over. I had gotten hunting down to a fine art, making no mess whatsoever.

I turned around to see Jacob watching me adoringly. Since I was born he has been there, protecting me, keeping me safe. Lately it has been like I finally understand everything. The imprint finally makes sense. It's not that it necessarily makes Jacob completely in love with me; it's more like he cares about me more than he could care about anyone else. That gravity no longer holds him to this earth, but I do. And I think it's the same for me.

When I look into his eyes I feel as if I am head over heels for Jacob. But then when I think about it, although I love him, it's as if I have no choice in the matter. But then again, I don't think it matters. What more could I want then someone who loves me and will love me forever? Someone who will keep me safe and protect me?

"How was the bear?" Jacob asked me.

"Very lovely if I do say so," I replied.

"Mind if we go back slowly and take the long route. Feels like we haven't be alone in a long time. All Carlisle ever wants to do at the moment is test you,"

"Gramps just wants to keep checking im not growing, he doesn't mean to be a pain," I laughed.

"So can we?" Jacob asked again.

"Of course we can babe," I said before kissing him on the cheek, squeezing his bum and running off in the wrong direction laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes-**

Second chapter here now. hope you like it. thanks for the support. please enjoy it. any questions, put them in a review and i will respond to them below the next chapter. please read and review...

Lou95 xxx

* * *

><p>We weren't far from home when I smelt it, fresh blood. Human blood. The smell was overpowering. So sweet, but not sickly. It held a slight aroma of freshly mowed grass. I could tell that there was a lot of it.<p>

I sniffed the air and caught the smell of some more fresh blood. Again it was sweet but held a floral scent. I shuddered, feeling the pull towards it. By now I could tell there was a lot of blood spilled, too much for anyone or two people to be alive.

I listened carefully and heard a low hum of a heartbeat. Extremely faint and weak but definitely there. I could tell that it didn't come from the other two people, I don't know how I knew, but I just did.

Without thinking, without talking to Jacob I ran, faster then I had ever run before, in the direction of the heartbeat. I could tell it was getting weaker by the second. Slightly faltering after I counted 21 beats. This just made me go faster.

I came to a small clearing and stopped dead. In front of me was one of the worst things I had ever seen. I heard Jacobs feet thudding on the ground, crunching dry leaves and twigs. He came to stand next to me and his jaw dropped as he saw the sight infront of his eyes. I saw a tear in his eye and he put his arm around me.

In front of us, merely three feet away was a man. His body severely mauled, he was even missing part of his arm. I turned my head slightly to the left and caught sight of a woman. She was clutching something in her arms. It was where the heartbeat was coming from.

I shot over to the women and fell to the floor at what I saw. There was a child wrapped in the dead womans hands. His face was covered by who I assume to be his mothers brown hair.

The childs eyes were closed but he was shaking and there were tears on his cheeks. I slowly pryd him from his mothers grip and clutched him close to my chest. I could hear his heartbeat weakening even more.

Stroking his face, I couldn't turn my eyes away from him. My heart wrenched for this boy who was dying infront of my eyes. He could be no more then two years old. He had freckles on his cheeks and dark brown hair.

Finally able to take my gaze away from this beautiful boy, I turned to Jacob.

"Jake," I said in despair. "He is going to die,"

"I know darlin'," he replied whilst walking over to me to put his arm over my shoulders.

"But what if_" I began but Jacob cut me off.

"No Nessie, you cant,"

"Please Jake, look at him. Just get Seth to run over to tell Gramps we are bringing him home," I pleaded.

"But_"

"But nothing Jake, we cant let him die here. We have to take it home."

Without another word Jacob began to strip. He didn't have to take much off as he was only wearing his trousers. He folded them neatly next to me then ran to the other end of the clearing before phasing into a sandy brown wolf. Everytime I saw this, it didn't seize to amaze me. I saw him wink at me before howling.

A couple of minutes later Jacob phased back. He didn't get dressed like I thought he would. Instead he kissed me on the forehead and looking down at the child clutched in my arms.

"Seth Is going round now, he was just about to go home for tea so he says you owe him," Jake said.

"Seth is just like you," I laughed. "lets go then."

"I am going to phase back. I run better as a wolf. You wont have to slow down a bit for me,"

I nodded and Jacob began to run before jumping in the air and phasing into a wolf once more. Getting up in one swift, but careful movement, I secured the little boy to my chest and ran after Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes-**

hey this is my third chapter. i hope you enjoy. think its going okay so far, and comments or ideas stick them in a review. i will credit you. want a chapter dedicated, write 3 reviews :)

Lou95 xxx

* * *

><p>"There here," I heard Alice say from inside the house. She must have been staying by the front door so she could tell everyone when we were arriving. It had been seven years since I was born but she still hated not being able to see my future. She was use to being able to keep those close to her safe by seeing what would happen to them. With me being here, she not only couldn't see my future, but I also clouded her vision of everyone else. If I was involved then she couldn't see their future either.<p>

The door flung open and Alice danced out the door, following her was Rosalie, her expression as hollow. Followed closely behind them was the rest of the family.

"Mom, he is dying, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him there," I said, beginning to cry once more.

Rosalie came over to me and hugged me.

"May I hold him?" she asked. Her voice sounding pained.

I handed the young boy to Rosalie carefully; she took him and hugged him to her chest. She too was feeling sorry for this little boy whose heart was faltering and getting constantly weaker. I touched my hand to her cheek to show her what I had witnessed. She winced at the sight of the mauled man and the child in its mothers arms.

"Put him on our old bed. It's still in Edwards's room," Mom suggested.

"Carlisle, have you got anything that can make his pain go away?" Esme asked.

"Nothing that won't kill him. I only have morphine. It's too strong for him. But he is unconscious. He won't be in pain," Carlisle replied.

Everyone began speaking of how poor this little boy was. How sad it was that he were to die. Everyone except Rosalie that is, she slowly walked back into the house and up the stairs to put him on the bed.

Silently I followed her up. I knew Rosalie had always wanted to be a mother. Having that snatched away from her had been something very difficult for her to deal with. Seeing her holding this child showed me how much she really wanted one of her own.

"Rose," I began, "there is nothing you can do, I'm sorry," I said solemnly.

"But that's where your wrong sweet Renesmee, there is something I could do," Rose replied.

My heart almost stopped as I knew what she was considering. She couldn't possibly think of doing that. It would kill us all! It would be the end.

"Rose no!" I heard my father shout from down stairs, followed by his footsteps pounding as he ran towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," She said to me.

I tried to stop her. I flew myself at her. Trying to separate her from the small boy. But my reactions were just a little bit too slow. I didn't reach her in time. We ended up entangled on the floor a good two feet away from the bed but it was too late.

Lay on the bed was a small innocent boy, unconscious, but no longer dying. My Auntie Rose, someone who was usually quite rational had bit him. Made him a not so innocent boy anymore. The only option now was to kill him, before the change happened.

I turned to look at the door. Dad stood there looking utterly disgusted.

"Rose! What have you done? You stupid woman!" he shouted.

"I couldn't let him die. All I ever wanted was a little boy with brown hair and freckles like his. A little dimple on each cheek," She replied with a hiss escaping from her lips.

By this time the whole family was gathered in the doorway. Esme was crying tearless sobs into Alice's shoulder. Jacob looked torn. Everyone stood still and silent.

"Rose," Mom said, breaking the silence. "It's okay, we will sort this."

"Bella, I love him. He can't die. He has to be mine," Rose replied.

"I know Rose," Mom replied before walking over to Rose as I moved away and giving her a comforting hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes-**

so here is the forth chapter, any ideas for chapter names please put them in a review. hope you enjoy...

Lou95

* * *

><p>Alices POV!<p>

"So what now?" I asked, throwing my head in my hands.

There was silence as we sat in different positions around the living room. Edward sat by the piano his fingers brushing across the keys but not making a sound. He turned to me as I sat huddled up on the floor. Trying to shield myself from the painful cries of the small boy upstairs.

"I said what are we going to do? The volturi will be after us as soon as they catch wind of this. With Demetri they will find us instantly. What_"

"Alice! What the hell is wrong with you? Just_" Edward shouted before being interrupted himself.

"Edward?" Bella started, "Don't be so rude! Alice is only concerned for us all!"

"Bella its okay," I said, my heart breaking at the sound of the pain in his voice.

Edward turned his face to the floor, fists clenching, his white knuckles showing. In a split second he was on his feet and flying out the door at an impossible speed. There was a bang after a few seconds, followed by a crash. Probably a tree falling in the nearby forest.

"I should go," Bella said.

I just nodded as she ran out the door after Edward.

Renesmee came to sit next to me on the floor as Emmett went upstairs to join Rose and Carlisle with the little boy. Carefully Nessie nestled her head on my arm and I stroked her hair.

"I use to do this to you when you were a baby whilst you were sleeping. You would put your hand to my cheek and I would watch your dreams. They were always so vivid and colourful. Jacob in them just as much as your mom, Rose and your dad in them a lot too. I was never in them much, we never bonded very quickly." I began.

"Alice, you don't have to do this," Nessie butted in.

"I do though sweetie, it's been needed for a long time. Anyway. I never really bonded with you much, in a way I resented you but loved you at the same time. Bella and I were very close, not her and Rose. But when she found out she was pregnant it was Rose she turned to. You took her away from me, well so I thought. But I was wrong. You came and brought the family closer together. But not just our family, our friends.

When the Volturi came it was hard."

"I remember," Nessie said, placing her hand against my cheek softly. Her touch slightly burning my skin.

Vivid images of the standoff against the Volturi filled my head. Some of it blurred due to not remembering it quite clearly enough. The images were still vivid though, like a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Sweetie," I said as her hand left my face. "You brought us together. In front of our friends. In front of our family. We came together. You showed me there how special you were. And then you also brought us and the wolves together. Without you, we would have ended up with a fight with the wolves."

"Thank you, but why say this now?" Nessie asked.

"Because I know you feel like this is your entire fault for bringing the child here. Well it isn't you did the right thing," I said before turning to Jacob who was sat watching TV silently, "You both did."

Jacob looked up to me and smiled. He was a lot more understanding of our family since Renesmee came into this world. Tearing himself of the sofa he dragged himself over to Renesmee and kissed her on the lips.

"I need to go meet Embry at my place, you coming," Jacob asked Nessie.

She looked at me as if asking for permission, I nodded and they took each other's hands before dancing elegantly out the door.

I let out a deep sigh when all I heard from upstairs was a high pitched scream.


End file.
